Almost bright, one week left
by PauB94
Summary: Just one week left for the wedding and Bella ran away to find Jacob. Edward gets a little depresed and Alice just make it worse. See what happens... where is Bella, what's she doing? And laugh with Alice haha...
1. Troubles

**OMG! Okay, my very first chapter I really hope you like it, don't worry if you don't understand at first, it'll explain everything that's going on.**

**Chapter songs: 4 minutes by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake &' Pictures of you by The Last Goodnight.**

* * *

Chapter one: Troubles

**Alice POV:**

OMG! What am I supposed to do? Edward will kill me… Well it's not my fault, he was the one who sent that wedding invitation, he's the cause of all this drama… I just wanted to help my little sister.

Yeah, I know I'm such a mess OK?, but right now I have to think of what am I going to tell Edward, he'll be worried and mad with me. Oh! Okay, let me explain to you what's going on here…

It's only one week left for Edward and Bella's wedding and I'm the official planner (oh yeah! After all I convinced Bella to let me do her wedding), but (I know, there's always a "but") my super intelligent and reasonable brother sent one wedding invitation to someone who lives down La Push… Jacob Black. Yeah, that _dog_. I really don't understand why he did it, I mean, c'mon!! That poor guy's in love with Bella and only Edward is smart enough to send him an invitation that says that the love of his life is going to marry his biggest and mortal enemy! I know, it's kind of complicated but what did you expect? So, as I was saying… Edward sent Jacob an invitation and the puppy ran away. Now, Bella just realized that Jacob's gone and she went to find him so that she could tell him goodbye the way it has to be before she becomes his mortal enemy too. The part that's killing me is that I helped her with her plan because she was really depressed about her big _pet_ that she wasn't even a little excited about her _own_ wedding: She went to find Jacob two days ago and convinced me to cover her. I gave her my Porsche, **my lovely yellow Porsche** because I knew her truck would never be able to take her to who knows where to find a werewolf when we just have a week before the big day; so, Edward went hiking with Emmett and Carlisle the day Bella left and they're supposed to arrive in exactly one hour and I have one hour to plan what I'm going to tell him. Okay Alice, breathe, calm down Bella left you a letter for Edward explaining to him _everything_ that's going on. She promised not to do anything reckless or stupid, and I still see her getting married with that grumpy, and now corny vampire I call my brother.

Okay that's it! I'm giving him that letter and telling him that Bella went to find Jacob to tell him **goodbye forever** and that she'll be back for the wedding in two days, like she told me.

"Alice! We're home!" Holy crow! That was Carlisle, they're here.

"Right in the living room" I called back.

The three of them suddenly showed up right next to me while I tried to put my mind back to work in what I was doing: looking for the phone number to confirm the flowers for the ceremony.

"Heeellooo guys! How was the weekend? Fine? Perfect? Extraordinary? Great! Now let me do my job and leave the living room right now before I go insane". Man I was really nervous. I had just talked like a kid that has eaten lots and lots of sugar, but I needed to get rid of them, Edward specially.

"Hum.. Alice are you okay? You just sounded like a child that ate lots and lots of candies **(what did I tell you?) **or are you hiding something?" Ugh! I hate when Carlisle seems more physic than I am. But now I need to think on something else because Edward's going to figure out that something's wrong if he reads my thoughts; lucky that Jasper's not here to sense my stress and worries.

"Oh no, Carlisle! It's just all this wedding stuff that's driving crazy, you know. I need everything to be perfect. " I said relieved that Carlisle made me focus on my homework again. "And what would I be hiding? Everything's alright don't worry about me. Now could you please leave m.."

"Alice where is Bella?" Edward interrupted with his authoritarian voice, he knew that something was wrong.

"Hum.. She's in hum.. " I tried to lie but sooner or later I had to tell him the truth and, honestly I could never lie to Edward when he's got a special gift like me.

"_Alice_…! " God he's irritated. Jeez this is ridiculous! Couldn't he live without the love of his life for only two more days?! How difficult could that be?! They'll spend _eternity_ together, what's the big deal?

"FINE! Jesus Edward could you please try to be more patient? This isn't easy for me either!" I was walking straight to his room now. "Shall we?" He gave a confused look, so I explained it in his language "You, me, your room… NOW!" And I continued my way to his room with him following.

Once inside his bedroom I sat in the couch trying not to look nervous at all like if it was some kind of therapy. "Sit down Edward" I said as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Alice, could _please_ tell me what's going on? I really need to see Bella and you're not helping at all avoiding me with your Japanese thoughts… Is she alright? Or did you drove her crazy by making her taste all the flavors of the Earth in order to choose the cake?" Fuck! The cake! I knew I needed her for something but with all this stress I just forgot it.

Now it was my time, I had the letter inside my pocket ready to give it to him. "Edward, this might not be easy for you, but… " Bloody hell! I didn't know how hard it was to tell him not to worry and that everything was fine.

"Just split it out Alice!"

"Okay then…" Alright Alice breathe, it's okay. Damn it! Okay I'm just gonna say it… I took a deep breath **"BellaranawaytofindJacobsothatshecouldtellhimgoodbyebecauseshewasreallyworriedabouthimandshewantedtomakethingsrightsoshegavemealetterforyouexplainingeverythingthatshewasgonnadoandIfeelterribleforyoubecauseIhelpedherbutreallysheneededtodothisandwhatdidyouwantmetodo?she'smysisterandshewasreallysadbutdon'tworryshe'llbebackintwodays!!" **Man that was _fast! _I can't breathe, well I don't really need to but…

"_What the hell did you just say??"_ Great! Now I'll have to say it again… Very careful so he can understand, yeah right! For heaven's sake we're _vampires_! I talk to him in vampire speed all the time!

"Oh my God, Edward! Don't tell me that you didn't understand because we talk in vampire speed all the time for God's…"

"No, no, no. I mean, _YOU HELPED HER?!_ What's wrong with you?! Did you lost your mind?" He was yelling at me, I need to calm him down.

"Okay… _Listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _First, you're totally not allowed to yell at me like that! And second yes, I helped her, why? Because she really needed to do this. You knew how things would be if you sent that letter to Jacob so now assume the consequences like a _man_. You know that Bella loves you but Jacob is her _best friend_ and since he ran away Bella's been really sad and worried about him, she hasn't paid any attention to her wedding because she feels sad, no, no sad, _depressed_. Now, she wanted to go just to tell him goodbye, which means that she'll come back because she loves you, you and only you, but she doesn't deserve to feel like that and neither does Jacob. That poor guy's obviously broken-hearted and if Bella shows up to fix things with him they will both feel so much better, and with that you'll get rid of that dog and you'll get a happy bride in your wedding." Hey! That was easy. "Now, the letter." I said as I took it out of my pocket, handing it to him "It says everything I just told you. Seriously Edward, you don't need to worry about anything okay? Don't be selfish and trust her; if she says she'll come back and marry you, she'll come back and marry you."

He stood there with the letter in his hands still shocked and I left the room to get back to my obligations as the maid of honor and wedding planner.

* * *

**What do you think? Well this is just the beginning and I know it is like almost all the twilight stories but I'll make it funny, promise. The funny part will be based on one conversation I had with a friend… you'll see.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Hey guys! Here I leave you the second chapter of my story. **

**Don't worry about Bella ok? You'll know about her in the next chapter… it'll be really funny haha, just be patient.**

**Chapter song: Say it right by Nelly Furtado.**

* * *

Chapter two: Mixed feelings

**Edward's POV:**

Alice had never spoken like that to me before. Had I been such a jerk just because I'm worried about the love of my life? She really doesn't understand how I feel when I'm not with Bella, it's like someone takes away your heart and you're not here anymore, feels like being a zombie. But what she said to me was half-true, well, almost everything was true. I know that Bella loves Jacob, but I also know she loves me, _really_ loves me, that's why we're getting married because we _really_ love each other, we could never live without the other. But I could never live with myself if I ever hurt Bella, if I ever made her unhappy or miserable, and that's what I just did. What was I thinking when I sent Jacob that invitation? Of course I thought Bella would like him to be there in the wedding feeling happy for her, but on the other hand Bella also thought that it would be so much better I Jacob didn't attend to our wedding because if he did, he would feel really miserable. But somehow I wanted him to go, or at least know that I will take care of Bella, that I will love her every single day of my damn existence, I wanted him to know that he didn't have to worry about anything. And now, I've made them both miserable…

The letter Bella left me said exactly what Alice had told me. That's a relief, but I can't help feeling a little jealous, because of what I did she was now comforting that dog. I totally trust her but Jacob is capable of everything and knowing that Bella once loved him he would try to make her stay or something.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I hit the door with my fist, though I knew that acting like a baby wouldn't help at all. Then, I heard two knocks on my door: "Edward are you alright?" It was Jasper; maybe Alice had sent him to calm me down so that she could continue with the wedding plans without the shouting and interruptions that came from my room.

I opened the door and let Jasper in, he look very worried and annoyed about me. "What is it Jasper?" I said rolling my eyes sitting on the couch prepared to whatever speech he was about to give me. _"Relax ok? I'm here just to calm you down, and don't worry, I won't give you one of Carlisle's speeches. I know how you're feeling and seriously, Edward, I totally understand… But stressing yourself like this is only making you worse, I just wanna help." _Then I felt a wave of peace all over me but it only passed by, it didn't stay on me. Jasper's look was serious.

"Edward, I can't do my job if you don't help. Try to relax!" It was an order.

I tried my best to relax and I felt Jasper's power through me again, but just when I was in peace again all the thoughts of Bella and Jacob came running through my mind like a furious wind. Jasper tried one more time, and another, and another, but it just didn't work and then he looked at me puzzled.

"What the heck Edward? I've never felt so many emotions at the same time in my whole existence, it's _hell!_ Sorry, but your feelings are too much for me." He turned around and gave me an apologetic look, then he left the room.

Nobody could help me, this was something I needed to handle by myself.

Okay, let's see… "_Just two more days Edward, two days…" _I thought to myself _"She'll come back, she loves me, we'll be together forever, just what we wanted." _I needed to hold on to that words until she came back, that would make me less annoying and depressive to everyone… well except Jasper. I was less worried now, though that won't make the guilt go away.

* * *

**Here it ends… sorry if it was boring, but I needed to tell you how was Edward doing. I'm working on the next chapter but I'd also like to see your opinions and suggestions.**

**Please review!**

**PauBrandonHale…**


	3. Play Along

**Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Summer vacations!! Tampa 21 days left! I'm so excited to go. I hate being stuck in my house the whole day!**

**SONGS: FOREVER YOUNG – THE YOUTH GROUP , RIVER FLOWS IN YOU - YIRUMA**

* * *

Chaper 3: Play Along

**AliceP****OV:**

Ew! That was _gross_! How come vanilla and chocolate taste the same?! The same as strawberry, cookies and crème, carrot, dark chocolate, blueberry…, the same freaking nasty flavor! I don't know what cake to choose, I need someone, someone _human, _I don't think I could eat another slice of those poisonous flour-shapes they call _cakes_. I'm not used to eat something that bloodless. Maybe I should have had Bella doing this, it wouldn't have been any difficult for her, just picking her favorite flavor and that's it! But me, oh! ME! Now I have _me_ tasting different kinds of cakes that actually, once in my mouth taste like shit! I was now staring at the 11th cake on the bakery, ready to try it, but my throat wouldn't handle it…

"Miss, are you okay?" The baker asked and I let go of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, sure it's just really disgust…. " I was about to say disgusting but I shut up before he kicked me out of the bakery. The look on his face was like a gun ready to be shot right through my eyes.

"You know? I'm gonna pick this one" I said pointing at the white-crème cake, not knowing its flavor. I just want to get out of here right away.

"Okay Miss Cullen, it's the best choice anyone could have made. " What?! He knew that was a good one and I had to taste _all_ those freaking cakes? He could have told me which was the one. "Just give me your phone number and I'll call you when it's ready so you can tell me where will we have to deliver it". He said and I gave him Carlisle office's number; I'm sure Carlisle won't mind giving him some indications. "Thank you very much." And with that I left the bakery ready to go home and take a little break.

-

I parked Emmett's borrowed Jeep next to Edward's Volvo in front of the house's porch. As I cut off the engine I begged God to bring Bella back now. I needed her more than anything, we still had some things to do, really important things, like buying the dress; I know it won't be easy… she'll want a simple white dress, but I'll get her a simple _sexy_ white dress. Haha, I grinned playfully as I saw my brother's face about to fall when he sees Bella walking down the aisle… but something brought me back to reality: I was now about to open my room's door when I heard some playful and nasty noises coming from the other room… Emmett's and Rosalie's room.

"Hey! You, supposed siblings! This is not a hotel! Stop it, okay? I really need a break and I can't relax when you two are in your millionth wedding night…" I started shouting as I hit their door with all my pixie strength.

"**GO AWAY!!" **They shouted back and they continued with their _issues_.

"Stupid sexual actives" I muttered knowing they wouldn't obey me.

I entered to my room trying to find something to do in my little break. Looking around, I found nothing of my interest so I decided to go to Carlisle's office to play a little with his computer while he was at the hospital.

Once in his "sanctuary" I turned on the computer and logged in my Messenger account. I know, it's strange to finally seeing me in my account, but Carlisle blocked his as a punishment for me. There was nobody online, well, at least nobody _interesting. _Just when I was about to log out I saw someone… someone I was really eager to talk to… someone I needed to talk to… someone you may miss by now… Bella.

As fast as my hands could I opened a conversation with her:

**Alice: **Oh my God Bella! How come I didn't see this coming? How are you?! Please come back _now!_

**Bella: **Hey Alice! Don't worry, I'm fine. How's everyone? How's Edward doing?

**Alice:** Well, _we_ are fine. But your fiancée is driving me crazy! He wants you back Bella, and so do I; we have some issues left, remember? We need to buy your dress!

-

Now I was seeing Bella safe, in a hotel room in California. Okay, now I could tell her how was I feeling…

-

**Bella: **I know Alice, but I found Jacob! He's fine and I already talked to him. He took it fine, not as well as I wanted but everything's in order.

**Alice: **Bella, when are you planning to come back?

**Bella: **Hum.. I don't really know Alice, Jacob's still hurt and I need to calm him down. I wouldn't dare leaving him like that…

**Alice: **Bella I need you _here_. I'm desperate! I've never been so stressed before! Just when you're about to marry my brother and make him the meanless person ever (not to mention the happiest), YOU HAD TO GO FIND THAT PUP!

-

I was getting mad now, how could she do that to me? She already talk to the puppy, if he didn't understand that's his problem, but Bella needs to be here by tomorrow.

-

**Alice: **… and now Jasper needed to get out of the house 'cause Edward's feelings were driving him crazy and I couldn't go with him because you left me here planning your wedding!!

**Bella: **ALICE WHAT THE HECK?!

**Alice: **Bella are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? I really need you to over think this!

**Bella: **And are you really believing that? Okay, then I will play along…

**Alice: **What the …?

-

What does she mean with _I will play along_ ? Oh! Oh! I get it! Haha.

"Hey Carlisle are you ready for some mountain lions…?" Edward asked opening the door and eyeing me suspiciously. "Where's Carlisle? And what are you doing here?" He asked me closing the door behind him.

"Shh!!" I ordered him concentrating in my conversation with Bella. She was now writing a message and Edward was standing next to me still as a rock. He knew I was talking to Bella so he didn't move an inch. He was reading the conversation, but I blocked my thoughts immediately because the last thing Bella wrote meant she was playing along with me… I knew she'd be back by tomorrow but she thought I was doubting her and she wanted to prove me wrong. Haha, this was gonna be damn fun!

-

**Bella: **Now I want you to keep a secret, could you?

**Alice: **Of course!

-

Haha she was gonna tell me some kind of joke about she and Jake… and Edward was here… reading the whole conversation! And Bella didn't know! Haha God, this is **FUN!** But I need to act convinced of what Bella was telling me in front of Edward, and I also need to keep blocking my mind from him thinking in Japanese. He was too concentrated on the screen to pay any kind of attention to my mind, but I won't take any risks. Watching him stuck in a million emotions sometimes seemed hilarious.

-

**Bella: **I'm here… in California… in a hotel… with Jake.

**Alice: **NO WAY! DOING WHAT?!

-

I did my best to look mad so Edward wouldn't suspect. So this was Bella playing dirty? Haha I kept from laughing at the idea.

-

**Bella: **Well, Jake kissed me… and… well…

**Alice: **OMG! You didn't!

-

I didn't want to turn my head to see Edward's face. I could only see his hands turning into fists.

-

**Bella: **Of course not Alice! We didn't do anything. I love Edward more than me. But I needed to save Jake, he's my best friend, just like you!

**Alice: **Then what the fuck are you doing with that pup in a hotel? Going to a Pedigree contest?! **(A/N: Haha that just occurred to me during the conversation with Jimena) **

**Bella: **He convinced me to stay for a while because we're so far from home, but we'll be back tomorrow morning, don't worry.

**Alice: **Yeah right, and did he convince you to stay in the same room too?!

**Bella: **Well, yeah, we don't have enough money… Hey Alice, I'll be back okay?

**Alice: **Yeah, okay, but just for your pet to know… LISTEN TO ME JACDOG BLACK! If you dare running my, well Bella's wedding, I swear to paint all your nails and change your fur color! And you'll go shopping with me every single day of your damn existence! Did you understand?!

**Bella: **Jacob Huh, sure sure Alice.

-

Oh! That was _supposed_ to be the puppy. Haha I need to contain my laugh. Edward's face is getting red. Actually I think I'm a very good actress… After all this wedding stuff I'll go to Hollywood! Okay Alice, focus… I put my better super stressed face and continued to write to _Jacob_.

-

**Alice: **Don't come with me with a _sure_. I'm serious!! Seriously, what the hell are you expecting of all of this?!

-

Nobody answered… I hope this is part of Bella's joke.

It's been three hours, and I still see Bella in her room… and I'm seeing what's next… hahahah! The best part, is that Edward hasn't moved an inch since he arrived to Carlisle office.

-

**Bella: **Wow! That was amazing!

**Alice: **I was talking to the dog Bella! If you don't mind! What the hell were you two doing!? You kept me waiting three hours!! What is going on in there?!

**Bella: **Nothing anymore.

**Alice: **WHAT?! Ewww!

**Bella: **Alice he raped me. There was nothing I could do!… But jeez, it was amazing!

**Alice: **Okay I can't handle this anymore. I'm going there and kick that dog ass!!

**Bella: **No Alice, please, don't hurt him. It was my fault. And, I love Jake too! He deserved it!

**Alice: **Bella, seriously I'm going there and that dog better commit suicide before I kill him! Fuck off with the treaty!

-

I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to explode! Haha! Edward's worst than shocked and his face is purple as a grape.

-

**Bella: **Alice, I thought I'd never say this… GOTCHA!

**Alice: **You wish! I was playing along too! But Edward's right here and he's purple as a grape! He read all the conversation!

-

"Say hi Eddie." I told him through my laughing. Oh my God if I were human I would be dying. I can't breathe!

-

**Bella: **Edward! Love, I was kidding. Jake's in the other room. I love you!

-

"Edward you have to admit it! I was _so funny!_" I was still laughing and I noticed that Edward had left the room. Then I saw him in his way to California and entering to Bella's hotel room. Fuck! "EDWAARD!!" I shouted but in that moment he had turned on the engine and his Volvo disappear in the driveway.

-

**Alice: **Bella! Edward's on his way, and he's driving like a psycho! He'll be there in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … **(A/N: I know I exaggerated but he was going with Bella… he might have driven like that).**

-

_10 minutes later._

**Alice: **EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

-

I know it's strange but I just had a vision of Edward breaking some boundaries with Bella.

-

**Bella: **Alice, take it easy!

**Alice: **Don't do this to me! I was going to decorate your room for your wedding night!

**Bella: **Alice, we love you! Don't worry. Now I should go, I'm a little tired. We'll be back tomorrow morning at 8 am.

**Alice: **Okay! Bye!

-

As I logged out I heard Jasper calling my name. I flew from the chair getting out of Carlisle's sanctuary and there he was… Jasper was walking up the stairs and I was waiting for him at the top of them looking at him with all the love I feel for him. He stopped walking and opened his arms for me. I jumped from where I was and a second later I was in his arms holding him tight. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." He said kissing my hair.

* * *

**End of the chapter.**

**That was the conversation… I had to omit some parts 'cause it's very long.**

**The next chapter will be dedicated to Alice and Jasper… I think they need their moment. And I'm also planning to write in Jacob's POV what happened when Bella found him in California. **

**Review!**


	4. Cheater

**Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry, I got a little delayed writting it but I had lot of things to do. **

**Breaking Dawn! 13DAYS! OMG! can't wait(: **

**I got a little corny in this chapter haha i hope you like it.**

**Chapter songs: I still - Backstreet Boys and So much for you - Ashley Tisdale.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cheater

**Alice POV:**

"Where's everybody?" He asked curious still hugging me.

"Carlisle, hospital; Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, hunting; Edward and Bella, California." I moaned not wanting to let go of his arms.

"Oh!" He said surprised grabbing me gently by the arms so I was looking at him. "So we are _alone_?" He grinned playfully when he pronounced the word _alone_. Damnit! Jasper looks so sexy trying to seduce me (which works almost every time), but I'm not in the mood of spend some time _alone _with my husband. Don't misunderstand, of course I'd like to spend my break hanging around with Jasper but I'm still pretty stressed.

"Yeah Jazz, we are alone. Which means that I need to take advantage of the time and keep working." He let me go sadly and I walked down the stairs. When I had reached the living room I remembered I needed to cancel the second package of invitations I ordered… Bella doesn't have that lot of friends and I still had 9 invitations left from the first package.

Jasper was right in front of me looking at me with puppy eyes. "You cheater!" I called him. "You know that's _my_ trick!" I snapped. "But I won't touch my heart and let you have your fun when I have a few important issues left to take care of!"

With that I took the phone and started pressing the numbers. Jasper was not in front of me anymore. Maybe he went to entertain himself with something else while I'm working. As the phone started ringing, I felt a warm breath running around my throat. I shivered and then turned around to see Jasper's face just a few inches from mine. He leaned down a little and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Maybe you need to relax, honey." He whispered and I could feel his sweet breath touching my lips lightly.

"_Katrina's Professional Design, good night, what can I do for you?" _I kept quiet as the secretary answered the phone. Oh my God, Jasper's way too perfect and his mouth is almost pressing against mine, and he's my husband, and I'm his wife, and he's mine, all _mine_… Shit! Alice! Focus! Stop it! You need to finish planning this wedding and then you can do whatever you want with your sexy soldier… Oh! I almost forgot the woman on the phone. _"Hello? Are you there? What can I do for you?"_ Oh what the hell! I hung up the phone and stared at my anxious husband, who stared at me shocked by my reaction. "Are you happy?" I stood up and cross my arms pretending to be angry with him. He stared at me shocked for 30 more seconds and suddenly he was behind me hugging me.

"My little pixie, tell me what's the matter." He whispered at my ear. "I feel you're overstressed." He kissed my cheek and set me down on the sofa. "Now," He took my hands with his and started playing with my fingers, then he kissed both of them. "talk to me, you know I'll do anything to make you happy."

A huge grin spread across my face and I exploded on laughing.

"Jasper, you didn't really think I was mad at you, did you?" He glared at me confused. "Oh! Honey, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was, but I could never be angry with you; you can't even imagine how much I love you!" I smiled at him and kissed his lips lightly. "And yes, I'm a little overstressed but it's because of the wedding… I just want everything to be perfect for Bella and Edward." I signed.

"Alice, I know you decided to do this but you need to rest…" He said touching my cheek, but I interrupted: "Don't worry about that!" I grinned. "I already took my break, and it was _so_ much fun!" I remembered that freaky messenger conversation with Bella. I can't help laughing about it.

"Do you think _that_ was _fun_?" He asked leaning down at me slowly. Oh man, here he comes; I don't know how he does that; he makes me _shiver_ and that just happens when he seduces me. "I can show you _fun_." He grinned and then winked at me. Though I knew what he was going to do, I didn't want to ruin his _fun_.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the porch. "Are you ready?" I nodded and smiled at him, my eyes bright with excitement. Then we were running towards the dark forest, our hands intertwined.

Finally we made it to our destiny. The moon was simply beautiful above us. From where we were we could see the moon reflected in the black lake. It was perfect, the moon, the stars and us. I was totally amazed by the view that I almost jumped when Jasper came behind me. "Do you like it?" He asked wrapping his arm around my tiny waist. "Wow Jazz! This is amazing! It's beyond beautiful!" I'd seen this happen, in my vision it seemed beautiful; but now, watching it, here, with the most wonderful man I've ever met, I couldn't find the right words to describe what was in front of me. He stood behind me, both of his arms wrapping my waist gently and his chin resting on my shoulder. "You know?" He started. "When I first saw you, I thought you were an angel fallen from the sky." He chuckled. "I don't know what happened that day, but everything just changed for me. From being a bloody soldier to finding myself holding your hand; it was magical. And after all these years we've been together, I've never find the right way to thank you for saving me, Alice. **You're my everything. **I don't know what could've been of me if I hadn't found you." Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. Now he had to thank me?

I turned my face to look at him. "Jasper, you don't owe me anything, okay? It was meant to be, _we_ were meant to be. We were given a chance to be happy and we took that chance. And I don't care if you owe or not, I just know that I love you and that's all that matters." Saying that I kissed him turning my body and wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me back, pressing me against him, our lips dancing together. It's amazing how we complement each other, every time I hug him it's like my body is the missing part of his; and when we kiss, I know this is gonna sound kind of strange, I forgot about everything, the whole world disappears and it's just Jasper and me in a parallel universe.

He broke the kiss smiling warmly at me, looking at my eyes. "I love you." He said, his eyes reflecting mine with the moonlight. "I love you too." I said, almost whispered, I was lost in his eyes. We stayed like that for ten more minutes, in silence. "Are you ready for some fun?" He asked, now a little more excited. My eyes became wide as I saw what was coming. I grinned excited.

Jasper grabbed my hand and took me inside the forest. There were two motorcycles waiting for us, both deep black. They were laying in front of an open road. "Do you think I may win this one?" He asked innocently, jumping on the bike. "Silly, silly Jazz! You know you can't beat against me." I laughed turning on the engine, ready to go. "Ready," Jasper shouted, I could barely hear him with the noise coming from the motorcycles. "Set," I shouted back. "_GO_!" We both yelled and disappeared as we ran down the mountain.

I couldn't help but laugh as I felt the cold wind crashing on my face. Jasper was right, this was fun! Better than planning any kind of wedding or going shopping, this was something unique. He had prepared this little surprise in order to relax me, and he had succeeded, I had a magical and romantic moment with my husband and now I found myself running down some mountain with my beloved. Hey! Speaking of the devil, where is he? Ha! He took a shortcut. _Cheater_.

Suddenly Jasper appeared of nowhere just a few inches from me. I didn't see that coming! _Cheater, cheater, cheater!_ He would pay for this. I could hear him laughing out loud when he thought he would beat me on this one. You are dead wrong my darling. Nobody ever beats against Alice Brandon. I pushed the accelerator and twisted the brakes and in half a second I was right beside him. We flew together through the woods until I saw our house. I turned my head to look at him and to my surprise he was staring at me. I smiled at him and blew a kiss at him. He wasn't expecting that, he looked at me confused and I winked at him as I push harder the accelerator and left him behind. I reached our house and pulled over jumping off the bike. "Who's the cheater now Jasper?" I shouted and then laughed as I saw him parking his bike disappointed. He jumped off the bike too and walked towards me with a mischievously grin on his face. I ran inside the house giggling, Jasper following me. Finally I gave up and stood still as a rock. The diabolic grin never left Jasper's face and then he reached my paralyzed body covering it in an embrace.

"You know you can't escape from me that easily." He whispered putting his hands on my low back. "You just committed a serious crime and I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." I could feel the smile on his face as he acted like the serious military he once had been.

"Well, sir, I think you've got me." I said smiling. The seducing part has begun ladies and gentlemen! Be jealous! He started drawing small kisses on my collarbone and I pulled away playfully.

"Miss, you'll be in serious troubles if you don't come with me right away." He had cornered me in the hallway.

"Really?" I asked seductively. "I thought I already was." I grinned and then kissed him leaving him astonished, going upstairs. He reached me suddenly and grabbed my waist kissing me passionately.

"Never start something you are not going to finish." He said through the kiss. This time I pulled away, "And who told you I had finished?" He smiled and kissed me again softly.

"I love you my little psychic pixie". He said, then took me to our room and closed the door behind us.

* * *

**That was it twilighters XD ahah sorry.. i liked that word! **

**By the way, i'm going to be out in Guadalajara for two weeks but i'll try to continue with the next chapter because on august 3rd i'm traveling to Tampa and i won't be back for 3 more weeks. Don't worry, I'll see what i can do. **

**AxJ! **

**Review!(:**


	5. Goodbye

**Hey! It's me again! Here's chapter 5**

**Just so you know this chapter is a kind of a flashback, I wrote it in Jacob's POV so you could see how Jacob was doing, but it's a flashback 'cause Bella will be remembering finding Jacob and talking to him; I say remembering, cause she will be telling Edward everything.**

**I don't think if I was clear, but hope you understand it.**

**Chapter songs: A thousand miles – Vanessa Carlton / Forever – Chris Brown**

* * *

Chapter 5: Goodbye

**Jacob POV:**

"Hey, you! Pass the ball!" A blonde tan girl shouted from the sand. The whole volleyball team was staring at me, then I realized they wanted their ball back, which was laying right in front of my feet. I lifted it and then hit it like I knew how to play volleyball; it was not that bad, the ball flew over the bench that divided the beach from the boulevard, then over some teammates heads and finally it was on the girl's hands. She was pretty, tall (although not taller than me), blonde, tan, and she had green eyes. She stared at me for one second and then mouthed a "thanks" winking at me, and then turned around to continue her match.

You've got to be kidding me! What is this place? Sunny, sunny town? Just look at it! There's not even a little piece of cloud in this weird sky_. See Jacob? That's what you get for running away not paying attention to the road…_

Right. California. This is just _exactly_ what I wanted. Why couldn't I go to Alaska, or Canada, or any other place that's cooler than _California._ Everything is just so hot and bright and shiny. I'm gonna be sick. I mean, I like the beach and everything but I wouldn't be able to spend a day here.

I walked for hours and hours trying to find a non-expensive hotel without any success. I tried with a Marriott, but I didn't have enough money for it either, until I finally found a Day's Inn; perfect for me: not fancy, not expensive, and absolutely comfortable. **(A/N: haha I know, it's creepy but actually Day's Inn's are really comfortable XD) **

"Hi! My name is Erika, welcome to Day's Inn. How can I help you?"

"Hum, hey! I would like a room." Da'ha! Hello? That's why people come here.

The receptionist giggle. "Yeah, I guess that's what a hotel is for." She smiled warmly, watching me like a mother looks at her son. "Anyway. A room for one, right?"

"Right."

"So, it'll be forty five dollars." I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the woman. I noticed she wasn't surprised when I didn't give her a credit card. This people must be pretty used to take cash instead of passing an American Express.

"Here you go, your change," She handed me five dollars "and your key. Your room number is 34. Hope you enjoy your stay. Good evening."

"Thanks, good evening." I turned around and sit down on one of the reception chairs. I could hear the women gossip behind me. _".. I know, my daughter's up to the same. She's really into this boy, Ryan, but I don't know, there's something I don't like about him…" _Well, at least they weren't talking about me like I supposed they'd be.

It was almost nine o'clock, it was dark outside. I'd been laying on the chair for three hours. Maybe it's time to check out the room. I'm pretty tired.

"_.. No dear, I think you should forget about him. He's married!…"_ Erika and the other woman were _still_ gossiping. _"Yeah, I know, it's just that he loves me too. I've noticed! He's really obvious…"_ The woman made a pause and whistled. I turned to look at them and they were staring at something outside, they seemed stunned.

"Did you see _that_?" Erika asked her friend.

"Oh my God! Now _that_ was a really good car." The other woman said back.

Wait, a really good car? It must have been some of _those_ cars.

"Sorry if I was listening, but what kind of car was it?" I asked curious.

Erika's friend answered my question. "Hum, I'm not sure. But it was a yellow sporty car. You know, those which are driven by artists or really rich people."

"Maybe he or she wants to stay here for one night." Erika suggested.

"I don't think so, Erika. He or she may just had passed by. This is not the type of hotel where a person that rich would like to spend the night." The other woman said disappointed.

"I'm gonna check it out." I decided.

I walked out the lobby and through the parking lot. Like the women had said there was a cool yellow car. It was a Porsche. A yellow Porsche. Then it hit me. That nasty smell, my enemy's scent. I prepared myself to attack, in case the leech had come to feed itself or to fight. Suddenly, the driver's door flew open; I froze.

"BELLA?" The sound of that name made my heart stop.

She turned around to face me. The look on her face was of relief, happiness and surprise.

"JAKE?" By the time she called my name she was in my arms, hers around my neck.

"Oh Jacob! I never thought I would find you, not after all this days I've been looking for you! I thought I would never see you again." She started sobbing.

"Shh. It's okay honey, it's okay." I calmed her down and broke the embrace to see her face. Her eyes were filled up with tears, her cheeks were red and she was biting her lower lip, as she does when she's embarrassed. She looked so beautiful, as always. I took her face in both of my hands to force her to look at me.

"What are you doing here? You're getting married soon! Do they know where you are?"

"I came for you Jake." She blushed harder. The tears started running down her red cheeks. I wiped them with my finger.

So she loved me more after all. She had come to find me and stay with me. The leech didn't mean anything at all to her as she had thought. She was mine now. Her heart belonged to me, as mine belonged to her.

I leaned my head down getting closer to her face. She shivered. Our lips were almost touching. I felt a wave of adrenaline running through my body as I became closer to her. Then I felt her left hand slapping me on the right cheek.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Jake!" She apologized sobbing, taking a step back.

"Why? Why Bella?" I wasn't asking for an explanation of why she had slapped me. It hadn't hurt at all. I could have not stopped, but her reaction confused me.

"Jake… I can't. You know I love Edw…"

I interrupted her. "Sure, sure. You love the bloodsucker. I _know_." I rolled my eyes.

"Then why do you insist? Stop hurting yourself!"

"What?! Bella! Look at yourself! Look where you are! Look at me!" I was almost yelling at her. "You chose him over me, I understand; but now look where you are! You came for me; you left him, to come finding me." I grinned at that thought. She only had to admit it! Two months ago I had made her realize that she loved me. Now, my job's to make her realize that she loves me more than she thought, more than she loved the bloodsucker.

Her face was angry. "Jacob, I know I left him. I know why I came here. I know why I wanted to find you. But you're misunderstanding everything!"

"No I'm not. You love me more than you love him, Bella. Just admit it! Leave behind your pride! Remember everything we've done together? Remember when we slept in the tent? Remember when we kissed? " I stepped closer to her, but she took another step back.

"Jake, I didn't leave Edward. I wanted to find you and talk to you." She said awkwardly.

"Okay Bella. What do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to be reasonable.

"Jake, I'm not fooling you! I really need to talk to you. But I can't if you're playing Mr. Smuggy." She said irritated. She waited for me to do something but neither of us moved nor spoke.

She was serious. It seemed important to her to talk to me. And both of us knew I wouldn't like it. It would be hard.

"Fine." I signed. "Let's go talk somewhere else." I pointed the hotel gardens and she followed me without complaining.

We sat on a bench back to back and I waited for her to start talking.

"Okay, then." She began. I could tell she was nervous.

I waited again.

"Jake, first of all I'm sorry for making you think I had came for you with another purpose. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I just came here to say…" She was sobbing again. I hate seeing her like that.

"Let me make it easier for you." I suggested. "You wanted to find me to tell me goodbye, didn't you?"

My heart fell apart when she broke crying. So I had guessed. She didn't want to see me again. She didn't love me as I had happily thought five minutes ago.

I stood up and remained frozen. Bella would never love me as she loved Cullen, though she loved me in a way, that love could never compare to what she felt for him. I had tried everything, done everything for her in order to make her fall for me. But it hadn't been enough.

I tried to walk away from her. But I couldn't move. I felt so miserable, so let down. I stood there for minutes, or maybe hours, I don't really know. I couldn't think straight. I would have liked to phase and run away, but the sadness I felt made it almost impossible. I had no energy, no strength at all.

"Jake? Are you alright?" Bella asked in a weak voice.

I didn't answer.

"Jake," she stood up. "Jake, talk to me. Please."

"What do you want me to say? _It's okay, I'm fine_? Well, no Bella!" I faced her. "It's not okay and I'm not _fine_."

"Jake just listen to me." She begged.

"I don't want to hear you. I know everything I have to know. I understand, you don't wanna see me again, I get it. I'll deal with it."

"Jake, goodbye's not exactly the word I would use. I wanted you to forgive for hurting you so much. You know I love Edward and I love you too, but as my best friend. I thought this would be a goodbye because you just don't want to deal with it! You're always chasing me, hurting mine and Edward's feelings. I already told you. We can just be friends, but if you don't…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said pressing my finger to her mouth. "You thought I wouldn't like to be your friend if I couldn't be more than that? Is that why you were telling me goodbye?"

She nodded.

"Jeez Bella!" I grinned. "Jeez." I started laughing. "You can't be serious. I would love to be best friends with you. It doesn't matter if you're with Edward!"

"Seriously? Would you be my friend even if I'm not in love with you?" She asked incredulous.

"Of course Bella! I don't mind!"

"Then why did you run away?"

"Because I needed time to think. And when I saw you here I thought you loved me and you had come for me, to stay with me."

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry, I should have explained myself since the beginning." She apologized.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it… So, friends again?" I smiled at her.

She gave me an even bigger smile and said "Friends."

We shook our hands and then hugged each other.

**Bella POV:**

"So, that's what happened." I said finally. I was relieved I had finished telling him the whole story.

He watched me suspiciously and then covered me in a lovely embrace.

"I'm very proud of you. And I'm sorry for what I did, this is my fault. I shouldn't have sent him the invitation."

_Edward was still apologizing, and I didn't think it was either fair or appropriate._ **(Breaking Dawn page** **452) **After all, I had started this. I ran away, left him hurt.

He had just arrived an hour ago; as soon as I turned off Alice's laptop (which was inside her car) and apologize to him for doing this, I told him everything that happened with Jacob.

"Edward, stop…" I began, but my annoying stomach interrupted me.

"… stop keeping you from eating?" He grinned and raised one eyebrow. "Let's go love, you need to eat something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, then he grabbed my waist and leaded us out of the room, leaving behind everything wrong we had done.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I'm sorry I got delayed, but I needed to inspire myself and, believe me, writing in Jacob's POV is pretty hard. **

**I'm working on my next chapter, and to be honest, I'm kind of lost. Haha**

**Please review.**

**PauB94**


End file.
